Gunner's Garage Bar and Grill
Gunner To speak of Gunner's Garage Bar and not talk about Gunner himself would be an error on the reader, and the author of this page. Gunner grew up largely in Vault 76, but he does remember some of his childhood before the bombs fell. Gunner's Father, Steven E. Gunner, was a master brewer just like his father before him, and his father before him. In fact, the Gunner family had been brewing for so long, that they were illegally brewing alcoholic drinks during the American Prohibition. To the Gunner's, brewing isn't a way to make money, it was an identity. Steven Gunner had built quite the alcohol-infused empire for himself, and had assisted other breweries in the establishment of some of the most common and sought after brands, like Pickaxe Pilsner and Old Possum. However, as Steven Gunner's Empire grew, some of those he had helped along the way sought to take what he had built. After a series of failed investments, Steven Gunner fell on hard times, and opened a Garage to fix automobiles outside of Flatwoods. However, a chance encounter with the future Overseer of Vault 76 led to Steven Gunner talking his family's way into Vault 76. In return, Steven Gunner promised to fuel the Vault with all the booze that they could possibly drink for the upcoming years until Reclamation Day. When the Bombs dropped, the Gunner family were in Whitespring at the time, trying to pitch a new beer Steven Gunner had developed. Steven Gunner and his family made their way to the Vault, and were granted access, much to their surprise. After all, who really honors their promises these days? Unfortunately, Steven Gunner would pass away 10 years after the bombs dropped. But not before teaching his son, just known by their last name, Gunner, all that he knew about philosophy, art, and, of course brewing. When Gunner emerged from Vault 76, it was far worse than he had expected. Everything had changed, and everyone in the wasteland had changed. Gunner fell in with a Raider gang, mostly out of desperation and need. That is, until a chance encounter with the Fallout Five-O. After that, Gunner made his way to Flatwoods to see if the family Garage was still there. Of course, it had been long since pillaged, looted, and otherwise dismantled. Yet, the foundation and some of the old tires, and vehicle chassis were still there. Gunner decided that he could make it by running an establishment free from loyalties, free from regret, and welcome all who enter the bar. The Bar Gunner's Garage Bar sits on the original foundation laid by Steven Gunner. The roll-up doors were pilfered from various Red Rocket Service Stations, in remembrance of the family's financial struggle and reasons for building near Flatwoods originally. The Bar can sit 5 with a private seating and reading area located in the same room as the bar. A back room is available for rent for those needing rest and relaxation or a neutral area to meet for sensitive discussion or trades. Gunner's Garage Bar offers a variety of drinks and food, all crafted by Gunner himself. Drink Menu Gunner's Garage Bar does take weekly standing orders. See Gunner for Details. Prices subject to change. Category:Miscellaneous